1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to notebook and other generally portable computing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to using wireless access to local area networks and the Internet for these computing devices. More particularly still, the present invention relates to a powered-off seek mode for notebook computers with wireless access capability.
2. Background of the Invention
Both in homes and in offices, a standard feature for computer system users is a bundle of wires connected to the computer. This bundle of wires may contain power cables, a mouse cable, a keyboard cable, a parallel cable for an attached printer, audio cables, and a phone line or network cable. The trend in the industry has been to alleviate these cables, and the network cable, whatever its form, is no different.
Computer users, both consumer and industrial, may currently purchase wireless local area network (LAN) devices. These devices usually include a base station radio unit coupled by the standard wires or cables to a LAN and/or internet connection, as well as smaller radio unit coupled to the computer user's system. Wireless access to the LAN or internet, or both, takes place in the standard fashion, except data communications travel between the remote unit and the base station via radio frequency signals. There are several protocols or standards for this wireless communication, such as Institute of Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11A, IEEE 802.11(B), and Bluetooth, to name a few.
When using these wireless access points in known locations, e.g., in your home, the fact that a wireless access point is available is simply a given. Likewise, many corporations have implemented wireless access so that company computer users may carry their laptops to many different locations throughout the company facilities. Software routines enable the wireless access computer user to scan the available wireless access points and choose the best available point based on any number of criteria, that may include signal strength and available bandwidth on the particular base station.
Unfortunately, in the prior art, scanning for available wireless access points requires the notebook computer to be powered-on, booted-up and fully operational. It becomes inconvenient for a user who is trying to find a wireless access point in an unknown location, e.g., within an airport or other crowded location, to boot the notebook computer at every possible location to check for wireless access availability. Likewise, carrying the powered-on and open notebook from location to location, and running software routines at each location to check for available access, is not a satisfactory solution. Not only is this method physically inconvenient, but also such a method consumes battery power, which in many circumstances is a precious commodity.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a mechanism and method for a notebook computer with wireless access capability to check for available wireless access points without the need of opening, powering-on, booting and starting particular software on the notebook computer.